


White Blood

by hishirin



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Book Verse, Compensation for a friend, Fluff, M/M, No Prior Knowledge Needed, Shadowhunter AU!, Shadowhunter Kageyama, Slight spoilers, Warlock Oikawa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-30
Updated: 2016-10-01
Packaged: 2018-07-11 03:37:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7026946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hishirin/pseuds/hishirin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The story of a charming Warlock and stubborn Shadowhunter, recounting on how many times they met and eventually, fell in love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Quick Guide

**Author's Note:**

> Pairings : Oikawa Tooru/Kageyama Tobio, Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei (implied), Yamaguchi Tadashi/Yachi Hitoka (mentioned)
> 
> Warnings: There would be slight spoilers from the books and if you don’t mind reading them then please proceed. This fic may also contain OOC and grammatical errors. 
> 
> HAPPY READING!

**Quick guide for terminologies used, just in case you’re not familiar with them:**

**Nephilim** \- are also known as the Shadowhunters, the children of Archangel Raziel. He mixed his blood in the Mortal Cup and made Jonathan Shadowhunter and his company drink it, thus, giving birth to the race. They’re half human, half angel and capable of using Runes to help them fight the supernatural adversaries.

 **Runes** \- are symbols or tattoos that are drawn using the Steele, to give them additional power for the time being.

 **Downworlders-** are composed of the races that have demon blood in their system and are looked down by the most Nephilim in earlier times. Vampires, Werewolves, Warlocks and Faeries fall under this category.

 **Parabatai** \- is your soul sibling. They are the ones whom you have the strongest of bonds with, compared to anyone else. Not only that, but you’re willing to lay down your life for one another and wherever one of you goes, the other follows. Only Shadowhunters under eighteen are eligible to perform the ritual with their chosen half, and you could _only have one_. Once you’re bonded with your chosen Parabatai, it cannot be undone unless either of you dies, became an Iron Sister/Silent Brother or get turned into Downworlder or mundane. You are not allowed to fall in love with your Parabatai either.

 **Seraph Blades** -  also known as angel blades, are weapons that named after the angels and used to kill demons since it’s made out of Adamas, heavenly metal given by Raziel for the Shadowhunters’ perusal.

 **Clave** \- is the a governing body made up of all active Shadowhunters. However, the one that makes the final decision would be the Council. All Shadowhunters that have reached 18 are eligible to be full fledge Clave members that have a say in every issues the Clave have in their hands. Most Clave meetings happen in Idris.

 **Inquisitor** \- Is the one who investigates the breached laws by the Nephilim. They act as the prosecuting attorney of the Nephilims convicted and suggests/requests the suitable sentences for the guilty party.

 **Institute-** The home of the Nephilim, usually looked after by the Head of the Institute. Glamoured so that ordinary mundance couldn’t see it, the Institute becomes the home of the Nephilims residing in one particular city or area. This is where they train, learn and prepare to a full fledged Shadowhunters.

 **Mundane** \- term used for the ordinary people not involved in the Supernatural world.

 **Pandemonium** \- a club often frequented by Downworlders but glamoured to be an ordinary club for Mundanes to enter.

 


	2. Chapter 2

The first time the two met was at a ball held in the Kuroos' manor, sponsored by Inquisitor Kuroo Ayame to encourage interracial relationships between Downworlders and Nephilim. All were required to wear gowns and tuxedos for this formal event; everyone is invited, but of course, they have to agree that no dispute or disagreements would be settled whilst the ball is ongoing. Neither in the Kuroo's grounds as well. Otherwise they will be punished by the Clave accordingly.

Kageyama didn't even know why he let that dumbass Hinata persuade him to go to this event. Don't get him wrong, this event is spectacular and perfectly pulled off but formal events and social gatherings are not his area.

 If it weren't for Hinata’s promise of free food, he'd probably be in the Miyagi Institute training or sparing with Tsukishima regardless if he's an ass or not.

"Kageyama!" Hinata shouted, making him flinch from the loudness of his cheery orange haired parabatai that made few heads turn, which he deliberately ignored, as he skipped towards Kageyama like an overexcited child.

"What is it?" He asked grumpily, glaring down at the other Shadowhunter. Hinata instinctively raised his hands in mock surrender whilst taking small few steps back.

"You know how to dance waltz right?" Kageyama nodded slightly at the question, irritation clearly be seen on his face.

"I'm not teaching you here. You should have asked me few days ago."

"Wasn't thinking about that! Anyway, I have friend who would like to dance with you. Are you okay with that?" At the mention of the friend, Hinata diverted his attention elsewhere and to the girl who's shyly hiding behind a nearby marbled pillar, making Kageyama arched a brow. Hinata beckoned her to come over, which she did with great hesitance, and curtsied nervously in front of Kageyama.

"This is Yachi-san from the Tokyo Institute.” Hinata introduced her to his parabatai. Yachi robotically bowed her head, her face lit up in embarrassment.

“Nice to meet you Yachi-san, I’m Kageyama Tobio.” Kageyama did the same, bowing his head lightly before offering his hand to the blushing girl, “shall we dance?” He asked.

Meekly, Yachi took his hand and was guided by Kageyama confidently to the dance floor, just as a new song began to play.

* * *

Kageyama decided to hide after dancing with Yachi, his feet slightly sore because Yachi was too nervous and ended up stepping on his feet several times. The girl apologized profusely after the dance ended until Kageyama stopped her and told her it’s fine. It was, however, proven to be futile because Hinata kept pestering Kageyama if he wanted to dance with another friend of his until he gave the other a withering glare that made him scamper off to the opposite side of the ballroom.

“What a lively friend you have there.” Kageyama turned to his side to see a warlock leaning on the wall with arms crossed, a cheery smile on his pretty face.

“It’s none of your business.” Kageyama muttered, walking away. Deciding to go home early because the ball was proving too difficult for him to handle, he searched for Suguwara or Sawamura to inform them that he’s going ahead. However, he only saw Nishinoya, who immediately approached him and told him that one of his friends wanted to dance with him. Seriously, why do these people want him to dance with their friends? Can’t they just dance with their friends and leave him alone?!

He was about to reject Nishinoya politely when someone grabbed his shoulder unexpectedly.

“There you are, Tobio-chan~ I’ve been looking for you!” Kagayema turned and saw the warlock from earlier encounter, smiling at him cheerfully that it almost seemed fake, “geez, you promised me a dance and you didn’t even try to find me. Talk about being rude to your elders.” He tutted, shaking his head.

“U-um.” Kageyama was lost and confused because he didn’t know this pretty boy even if they met earlier; It made him easier to get dragged into the Downworlder’s pace who apparently planned to actually dance with him.

 “What are you doing?!” Kageyama hissed, glaring at the Downworlder.

“Saving your ass. You’re welcome.” The Warlock replied smoothly, taking the lead.

“I can refuse him on my own, thanks.” Kageyama grumbled, going with the flow, “you don’t have to save me.”

“Just be grateful and let loose of your ego, Tobio-chan.” The Warlock gave him a strained smile, spinning him around before putting his hand on his waist delicately, as if he’s dancing with a fragile woman. Kageyama frowned heavily at this gesture, slightly offended.

“How did you even know my name?” Kageyama asked, locking his eyes with the Warlock’s.

“Hm. A Warlock never reveals his tricks.” Was the vague reply of his partner, making Kageyama scowl in displeasure for not knowing. He was about to break free when the hold around his waist tightened, gaining his complete attention.

“Besides, this will not be the last time we’re going to meet I’m sure of that.” The Warlock added vaguely before letting go of Kageyama.

“See you later, Tobio-chan.”

With that parting statement, the dance came to an end, leaving the still confused and slightly disturbed Shadowhunter behind.

 

 

 

 The second time they met was when Kageyama was in Pandemonium.

It had been an accident. Kageyama, Hinata, Yamaguichi and Tsukishima were chasing a shapeshifter demon who had been harvesting mundane blood for the past few days, draining their blood and leaving them to rot near the Institute. It was a mockery and taunt for at their race, and Sawamura couldn’t ignore any further both as the head of Miyagi Institute and a Shadowhunter. Thus, he sent Kageyama, Hinata, Yamaguichi and Tsukishima to work together and hunt down the monster.

Whilst discreetly following the shapeshifter as much as possible, they ended up infiltrating the Pandemonium in the middle of the night after tracking its movements all day, waiting for the perfect time to strike.

Of course, distraction might be needed at times like this, so they planned on making Tsukishima and Kageyama to be the distraction whilst Hinata and Yamaguichi take the demon down.

Since Tsukishima is so good at manipulating and fooling people during incognito missions, he was tasked to seduce the demon so that it would let its guard down. A task he brgrdugingly accepted as he walked up to behind the demon.

 “Hey,” he said huskily, his breath tickling the demon’s ear. He could hear a quiet chuckle from their target, not turning to see him.

“Hmmn. Shadowhunter. Would you also like some mundane blood?” The demon asked, grinding against Tsukishima in was supposed to be a seductive manner but it only fuelled Tsukishima’s annoyance. He gritted his teeth and forced himself to relax and not verbally attack the demon; compromising the mission is the last thing that they need.

“Yes. Yes I do.” He grinded against the demon seductively, his hands travelling softly along the curves of the womanly form the demon’s taking. The demon seemed to clearly enjoy the show Tsukishima’s giving her and led the blonde towards to the guarded closed curtained part of the area.

Kageyama snickered at Tsukishima’s predicament, believing that the asshole deserved it. Tsukishima subtly gave him a muderous glare, but didn’t have the intended effect because Kageyama was too busy silently laughing at him. He followed Tsukishima, wearing a glamour rune and motioned for the other two to do the same.

When they entered the curtained area, Kageyama signalled for the other two to get into the position whilst Tsukishima was busy seducing the demon. The demon wrapped her arms around him, looking straight into Tsukishima sharp golden eyes with unmasked hunger and lust.

“How much are you willing to pay for the mundane blood, Shadowhunter? They don’t come cheap.” The demon purred. Tsukishima leaned towards her dangerously, his lips hovering at her ear.

“Nothing.” Tsukishima sultry replied, stabbing her with the Seraph blade hidden in his sleeves. “ _Samandriel_.”

The blade flared into life after its name has been spoken, incinerating the demon into ashes. Tsukishima made a look of distaste and disgust at the ashes until after it had been blown away by the humid air that surrounded the room.

The demon’s kin stepped out of the lurking darkness of the curtain drapes, growling menacingly at them, hatred oozing from their hideous bodies. Despite the glamour, the demons could still see them and probably didn’t attack before hand was because they thought they were also customers. The Shadowhunters all sheathed their blades and prepared for combat.

* * *

Kageyama aimed for the demon that sneaked up behind Hinata’s back whilst he’s fending off the one in front of him, his arrow hitting the demon precisely at his glabella, just as Hinata drove his blade at the chest of the demon. After disposing the last two, all four headed back to the Miyagi Institute to report a mission completed. However, just as they’re about to do so, Hinata thought of a wonderful idea to get wasted and damn the consequences of underage drinking.

“No.” Kageyama firmly refused.

“I’ll do it if you could get a drink without the bartender questioning your credibility as a legal adult.”  Tsukishima said in response, earning a muffled chuckle from Yamaguchi and teasing smirks from both Kageyama and Tsukishima.

“Fine you cheap bastards!” Hinata huffed, stomping away to get a drink and prove to them that it was a great idea. The three waited near the bar in which they decided to be spectators.

The bartender was a silver haired man with piercing green eyes who’s smiling at Hinata, dumbfounded, as the Shadowhunter talked animatedly while doing the jazz hands.

“I bet he doesn’t understand a thing.” Kageyama commented. The other two agreed silently with him although their eyes widened when the bartender seemed to understand Hinata because he’s also replying in the same manner, albeit with less enthusiasm and jazzhands involved. After the two conversed for awhile, the bartender made a drink for Hinata whilst slipping a piece of paper underneath it discreetly. They all could see Hinata blushing like a tomato before taking both the drink and paper and running like crazy. The bartender merely laughed and waved at him light heartedly.

“Never underestimate a ball of sunshine.” Yamaguchi spoke up, “seriously, just don’t.”

“I got the drink!” Hinata said triumphantly upon reaching them, holding it out as if it was a trophy for all to see. “Now honor your words!”

Tsukishima clicked his tongue and made his way to the bar, a grumpy look on his handsome face.

“You too Kageyama, Yamaguchi.” Hinata turned at them, expression too innocent that it was borderline creepy.

“A-a-ah... I have low tolerance.” Yamaguchi reasoned.

“I don’t drink.” Kageyama said simply.

“Stop being wimps and do it already. By the angel, one drink wouldn’t kill you.” Hinata said exasperatedly, pushing the two with his both hands, despite one of them being occupied by a glass of daiquiri.

Tsukishima was sitting on one of the stools by the time they got there, nursing a drink and looking uninterested as always. Yamaguchi sat beside him on his left and Hinata on his right, whilst Kageyama sat on the right side of Yamaguchi,  the newcomers both ordering Pina Colada for their first time. However, when their drinks came, Kageyama’s was replaced by Tequila Sunrise and they thought that the bartender, aside from the one hitting on Hinata earlier, made a mistake and messed up their orders.

 “The mister over there bought you a drink.” The bartender motioned towards to the familiar brunette with cat like eyes smirking at him cheerfully, sitting at the edge of the bar. This attracted the attention of the three other Shadowhunters who was curious to Kageyama’s mystery drink benefactor.

“Wow. You’re friends with the High Warlock of Miyagi?” Yamaguchi asked.

“The what?” Kageyama turned to look at Yamaguchi who shrugged.

“Oikawa Tooru, the High Warlock of Miyagi. The guy who just bought you a drink, and possibly trying to hit on you.” Yamaguichi told him, gauging his reaction. “Didn’t you know? He’s the coven leader of one of the strongest covens here in Japan.” He added and Kageyama couldn’t do anything but to stare at his drink in shock.

 “Well obviously, his head is only filled with Shadowhunter related stuff found in the Codex. Nothing new.” Tsukishima snorted and Hinata laughed.

Kageyama looked up and gave them a glare, but made a mistake of looking at Oikawa afterwards. He diverted his gaze immediately, cheeks burning because Oikawa winked at him and mouthed that annoying nickname. He took a sip of his drink and almost spitted it out because it was too sweet for his liking.

 

 

There are times that being a Shadowhunter was an inconvenience than a blessing. Being sensitive to his surroundings, especially when someone’s burning their eyes at the side of your head, is an example. Kageyama shifted uncomfortably in his seat and continued to deliberately ignore Oikawa’s blatant stares and Yamaguchi’s not so subtle jabs at his side. He also decided to be ignorant to how the temperature raised up a notch, especially on his face.

“What? The King’s actually a coward? How shameful.” Tsukishima scoffed, twirling his half empty drink,”and here I thought he’s striving hard to be the embodiment of the proper Shadowhunter yet he couldn’t even talk to one Downworlder. Pathetic.”

Kageyama turned to his side and gave Tsukishima a heated glare, clutching his drink tightly, but not too tight to accidentally break it. The blonde merely looked at him haughtily, his head lightly nodding at Oikawa’s direction. Kageyama was ticked off and preferred to storm out of the establishment than talk to the High Warlock, stubborn to give in to Tsukishima’s usual attempts of riling him up. He had already accepted the consequences that Tsukishima will never let him leave him down albeit he regretted it slightly.

“Awww Tsukki, I didn’t know you cared for Kageyama.” Yamaguchi teased his parabatai, after Kageyama stormed off, who clicked his tongue at him. Hinata followed his own parabatai, leaving the other two to fend off for themselves.

“I don’t. Seeing him pinning for someone like an awkward baby deer annoyed the hell out of me.” Tsukishima grumbled, ordering another drink. “Even though he’s daft as rock and decided to bail out than face them.”

“Kuroo-san had been good for you.” Yamaguchi’s eyes softened and he smiled at him.

Tsukishima felt a light fluttering feeling inside his stomach at the mention of his lover’s name, but pegged it off as an after effects of having too much alcohol. Scowling, he flipped his parabatai off, ignoring the light flush creeping on his cheeks.

“Shut up Yamaguchi.”

His scowl only got deeper when Yamaguchi merely answered him with a laugh.

 

 

 

The third time they met was after Kageyama got poisoned by a Greater Demon.

It was supposed to be an easy hunt, but the demon unexpectedly appeared after they had annihilated the adversaries, lunging towards Hinata. Kageyama saw that it was too late to warn his parabatai, so he let his reflexes take over and shot the Greater Demon to gain its attention.

“Kageyama, behind you!” Yamaguchi yelled, already too late. The demon had pierced through Kageyama’s exposed flesh, injecting him with ichor. The Shadowhunter fell on the floor with a dull thud as his parabatai yelled his name, already unconscious, hacking the other Greater Demon into half before running towards Kageyama. Tsukishima took care of the one that injected him, slashing him into pieces.

“We have to get him into the Institute immediately.” Yamaguchi said, hurriedly drawing an Iratze rune on Kageyama’s forearm as a first aid treatment. Together, all three brought him into the Institute, which thankfully was couple of blocks away, heading straight to the infirmary.

“The Silent Brothers wouldn’t be here on time.” Hinata said, changing Kageyama’s clothes, deeply worried for his parabatai. “He’s too pale; we need someone to get here ASAP.”

“How about the High Warlock of Miyagi? Didn’t he express fancy towards Kageyama? Maybe he would help us.” Yamaguchi quipped, cleaning the remaining blood on Kageyama’s body.

“I’ll fire message him.” Tsukishima volunteered and promptly going out of the Infirmary to fire message Oikawa. Hinata and Yamaguchi decided to stay behind and nurse for Kageyama, who’s getting paler and paler in addition of ugly vein like marks appearing on his skin. This alarmed them further, feeling helpless because even if they drew loads of Iratze runes on Kageyama’s skin, it wouldn’t have that much of effect. In his desperation, Hinata clutched Kageyama’s hand and prayed to every angel, every deity he could think of, that Oikawa would arrive in time to save his parabatai.

* * *

 

“Step aside.” Someone ordered, and Hinata looked up to see Oikawa in black robes, his face devoid of emotion whilst his cat like eyes flashed gold. Hinata stepped aside, letting the Warlock take a look on his dying parabatai. He ran though him with his magic, his fingertips sparking in blue light, hovering above Kageyama’s pale body.

“Shrimpy-chan.” He called, glancing at Hinata in his peripheral vision, “I need you to bring these ingredients to me. Hurry, there’s no time to lose.” He gave Hinata a rolled parchment for the Shadowhunter to carry out the errand.

“And you, get me fresh towels and basin of lukewarm water.” He told Yamaguchi who immediately complied, scurrying out of the room to do as Oikawa asked.

“I expected for us to cross paths once again but not this way.” Oikawa muttered, sighing, “really, you Shadowhunters are pain in the ass. You’re lucky you’re adorable even if you’re an insufferable brat.”

Oikawa started on drawing out the ichor, whilst keeping Kageyama from thrashing too much. Yamaguchi came back seconds later, helping him restrain Kageyama whenever he would writhe violently in his sleep.

Hinata came rushing into the room few minutes later, his arms full of ingredients. Oikawa levitated the ingredients and set work. He procured a bowl, stirring rod and cup out of thin air before he mixed the ingredients with expertise inside the bowl. After he finished making the concoction, he transferred it into the cup, ordering Hinata and Yamaguchi to hold Kageyama down just in case. He made Kageyama drink the concoction, holding out his breath when Kageyama’s heart suddenly stopped before beating normally after few seconds. His complexion and breathing slowly returning to normal, the vein like marks disappearing as if they were never there in the first place.

“Tobio-chan’s going to be fine now. However, if there would be signs that his condition suddenly became worse, call me.” Oikawa told Hinata, who hugged him and thanked him million times over for saving his parabatai’s life.

“Do you want to leave a message for Kageyama when he wakes up?” Yamaguchi asked, after Hinata’s finished choking the life out of Oikawa.

“No need.” Oikawa said, smirking, “besides, if he wants to tell me something, he’d find me.”

Oikawa left afterwards, amusing Yamaguchi and confusing Hinata. Looks like Kageyama got his hand full if ever he decided to pursue the High Warlock of Miyagi.

 

 

 

Fourth time they met was after that near death experience.

 Kageyama made up his mind that he’s going to thank Oikawa personally. Not because he wanted to see the Warlock again, but because he just wanted to thank him personally. That’s all. Totally _just_ thanking him.

So why does he feel apprehensive as he stared at the door for already solid five minutes now? His hands are slightly shaking and he could feel himself sweating even if he hadn’t done any rigorous activity prior coming at the Warlock’s address. He felt so self conscious on how he looked despite spending half an hour making himself look presentable. He could feel the erratic thumps of his heartbeat, similar when he engaged in a fight, adrenaline pumping through his veins. Only this time, there’s no fight and he’s just here to casually thank the Warlock for saving his life.

 Half minding to back out, he almost took a step backwards to do it in a later date when the door opened, revealing a smiling Oikawa.

“A-ah! O-Oikawa-san! Good Evening!” Kageyama bowed his head in respect, not meeting Oikawa’s eyes.

“Yoohoo Tobio-chan.” Oikawa waved his hand slightly, “what have you been doing in front of my doorsteps for five minutes? The door bell was right beside the door, you could have ringed me to save you from trouble.”

Kageyama’s cheeks flushed, “I... I just came here to thank you that’s all.” Kageyama fidgeted lightly, almost muttering his words, “for saving my life back then.”

“You came here just to thank me?” Oikawa asked, and Kageyama nodded. “Well then, come inside and join me for coffee to at least make your trip worthwhile.”

Kageyama followed the Downworlder’s lead, sitting on one of the luxurious mint colored bean bag, trying to make himself comfortable and avoid from getting eaten by the bag. Oikawa sat on the opposite side before he snapped his fingers and two steaming coffee appeared from their hands out of nowhere.

“Thanks.” Kageyama muttered, removing the protective layer from the lid, blowing it lightly before drinking it.

“Hmm... I didn’t do it for free you know.” Kageyama looked at Oikawa, his deep blue eyes expressing bewilderment, “I expect a payment in return.”

“Didn’t the Institute pay already?” Kageyama asked, confused. Oikawa waved his hand dismissively.

“No, I turned it down. I want a personal payment that came from you.” Oikawa said, a smirk gracing his lips.

“What do you want?” Kageyama asked warily. Oikawa laughed.

“Don’t be so wary Tobio-chan, it’s not like I’m going to ask you to kill your kin or something.” Oikawa reassured him but Kageyama didn’t really buy it. Oh well.

“How about a kiss and your number?” Oikawa suggested, after pretending to ponder about him that set Kageyama on edge, “those would suffice.”

 _‘Ah, there it is.’_ Oikawa thought as Kageyama’s face turned red. _‘How cute.’_

“Why do I have to kiss you anyway?” Kageyama mumbled, still red from embarrassment.

“It’s the part of a payment.” Oikawa replied, “just one kiss and you’re halfway there.”

“Fine.” Kageyama stood up the same time Oikawa did, and he walked towards him hesitantly. Oikawa just smiled at him as the Shadowhunter leans in for a kiss.

“Mmmpf--!” Oikawa grabbed Kageyama’s midsection and pulled him closer, kissing him with fervour. Kageyama clutched Oikawa’s shirt and gave in, losing himself to the passion the Warlock’s doing. The two kissed until the need for oxygen is too strong to ignore and parted, the Shadowhunter’s face burning red that he looked like he’s about to explode.

“T-That was my first kiss.” Kageyama breathed, panting lightly “by the Angel.”

“I love that expression. Very quaint, if I must say.” Oikawa smirked, “how’s that for your first kiss?”

“Not bad.” Kageyama replied.

Oikawa was about to retort indignantly on how Kageyama is belittling his kissing skills when the clock chimed and the hands of time ignited in blue flame.

“Hm, looks like I have to go.” Oikawa said, sparks of blue magic flickered around his finger tips as he createed a whirlwind lazily, “we’ll have to continue this next time, but,” Oikawa grabbed one of Kageyama’s hand and gave him a card that came out of nowhere, pressing it against the younger’s palm, winking, “give me a call if you’re interested in shortening that waiting period.”

With that, the door flew open the Warlock opened a Portal, disappearing the moment his hand touched it, leaving Kageyama in his living room.

 

 

 

The fifth, probably, was few months after their fourth meeting. Not that anybody was counting.

“Sneaking out to see your boyfriend?” Yamaguchi asked when he caught Kageyama stealthily walking towards the entrance door of the Institute at four o clock in the morning.

“W-What? No, I’m going to buy food supplies. I’m hungry.” Kageyama lied in which Yamaguchi raised a brow.

“At this hour?”

“There’s a convenience store nearby.”

“Kageyama, that convenience store you’re talking about is about a mile away from here. By then, you’d probably gasping for food, unless you’re using Nourishment runes. And last time I checked, which was two hours ago, the food pantry is almost bursting with food.” Yamaguchi said with amusement. He knew how bad Kageyama was at lying but he’d still give him credit for trying.

“Fine.” Kageyama said, resigned, “I’m going to meet up with Tooru.”

 _‘First name basis? Wow, they sure are moving fast.’_ Yamaguchi thought. _‘Oh well, at least my theory is correct. So that’s why he’s using turtleneck clothes lately.’_

“Alright. Don’t let me hold you up.” Yamaguchi tapped his shoulder.

“Thanks. But I’m curious, why are _you_ still up at this hour.” Kageyama inquired as Yamaguchi shrugged.

“Can’t sleep.” He replied simply, “besides, I’m training earlier so I’d be at least near your levels.”

“Oh.”

“Yeah. Speaking of, I think you really should get going; training starts a six thirty and you have at least two hours to see your boyfriend.” Yamaguchi reminded him and Kageyama looked slightly alarmed, rightly so.

“R-Right, see you later.” He opened the doors quietly as possible, before slipping out to meet Oikawa in his flat that was conveniently one bust stop from here.

 

 

Numerous of meetings followed after the fifth. By this time, Kageyama and Oikawa had been officially dating but was an open secret amongst their peers. Kageyama could still vividly remember when he was called by Iwaizumi, Oikawa’s childhood best friend, after a sparring session to talk about Oikawa.It was the day after they told their friends that they’re dating, although they did it separately.  Kageyama felt so nervous that he looked like he was about to faint, which was uncharacteristic of him; the whole thought of talking to one of Oikawa’s closest friends appealed jarringly to him. He still remembered the way he sat so stiff and uptight when speaking to Iwaizumi, his hands clammy and intertwined with one another to hide the obvious apprehension he’s feeling. He was also sure that Suguwara and Sawamura talked to Oikawa as well, because later that evening, he’s oddly very polite towards the two when he picked Kageyama up from the Institute.

 _‘It’s been a year,’_ Kageyama thought as he turned to his side to face a sleeping Oikawa, his arms wrapped around Kageyama’s midsection. _‘I wonder if it’s about time...’_

“Tobio.” A sleepy voice drawled his name, bringing the Shadowhunter’s attention to his warlock.

“Good Morning Tooru.” He greeted him softly as the other still blinks away the remnant of his sleep.

“You’re up early again.” Oikawa commented, his voice slightly muffled by the pillow, “it’s annoying.”

“I’m a Shadowhunter, we’re raised to be early risers.” Kageyama reminded him.

“Even if you sleep late?”

“Even if I sleep late.”

Oikawa let out a whine, snuggling closer to Kageyama. Kageyama let his lover snuggle close to him, basking in the attention.

“Would you like to sleep some more then? We don’t have to get up until four in the afternoon.” Kageyama asked, interlocking his fingers into Oikawa’s fluffy brown hair, caressing them gently.

Oikawa hummed at the suggestion, in which Kageyama took as a yes and removing his fingers from Oikawa’s hair in favour of finding a comfortable position to sleep with his boyfriend once again.

“I love you Tobio.”

“You’re sappy.”

“So mean! And it’s early in the morning.”

“But I love you too Tooru.”

“...Forget sleep, let’s go do something fun instead.”

“Control your hormones damn it!”

* * *

 

Oikawa stifled a laughter when he saw Kageyama’s face all scrunched up, part of his tongue sticking out, as he kills one of the zombies in Oikawa’s console. Kageyama looked so endearing that he just wanted to hug the Shadowhunter into pieces. Kageyama yelled triumphantly when he defeated the boss, only to groan in frustration when he got easily killed in the next round.

“You suck at that game, Tobio.” He chuckled, sitting beside Kageyama.

“Shut up Tooru.” He snapped, scowling, cheeks flushed in embarrassment.

 _‘Ooooh, he’s blushing, how cute~’_ Oikawa thought. “Stand aside and let the real pros handle this, Tobio-chan.”

“!!!” Kageyama looked impressed and awed at the same time when Oikawa cleared that stage with ease, looking at the Warlock with a sparkle in his eyes.

“T-Tooru...!” He exclaimed, “h-how did you do that?!”

“Warlocks don’t expose their secrets.” Oikawa winked at his lover, “unless you give me a lapd---“

“Go to hell Tooru.” Kageyama deadpanned, snatching the controller away from Oikawa

“So mean! You’re spending waaay to much time with Iwa-chan!” The Warlock whined, who was promptly ignored in favour of concentrating on finishing the game. Oikawa huffed and did his best to get Kageyama notice him until he was slapped harshly on the wrist for bothering him.

* * *

 

“Yamaguchi and Yachi-san got engaged today.” Kageyama told him one Saturday night, when they’re marathoning Space related movies. They’re now on their fifth, which was The Guardians of the Galaxy. “We’re all invited to the wedding.”

“Hm? Freckles kid got engaged?” Oikawa raised a brow, but didn’t divert his attention from the TV, “didn’t expect him to tie the knot first.”

“Well apparently, he and Yachi-san had been dating for three years now. He proposed yesterday because it was her birthday.” Kagayama commented, and Oikawa gushed on how cute and romantic that was.

“Do you think...We could end up like them?” Kageyama muttered, feeling shy to ask the question, “getting married I mean?”

Oikawa paused the movie to look at Kageyama, incredulous look on his face. Kageyama shrinked back from his seat and frowned heavily, looking at his tightly clutched hands.

“Tobio.” Oikawa said, staring at his lover.

“Never mind I asked.” Kageyama grumbled, feeling very stupid for asking.

“I want you to wear a gown in our wedding. And some stockings too.” Oikawa said, receiving an embarrassed yell and a shove from Kageyama, which resulted to him falling down on the carpeted floor with a protesting Kageyama in his arms as he laughed loudly.

“I’m not going to indulge your kinks in our wedding!” Kageyama said indignantly.

“Aw, come on, it’ll be fun.” Oikawa persuaded him,” besides, I’ve always wanted to see you in a gown.”

“Shut up!”

If, later that night Iwaizumi received a text from his shitty best friend if it’s possible to get married next week he’d just pegged it as Oikawa being drunk again and not take it seriously. Although, nobody could blame him if he decided to prepare to hit him just in case he needed to knock some sense in him. 

* * *

 

The battle against the Endarkened was coming to an end; their leader, Suguru, was left dying on the cold marbled floor burned by the Heavenly Fire the Hinata child had possessed. Despite the advantage the Nephilim gained in the last minute, both sides and their allies were exhausted, but neither is allowed to rest for their lives are at stake.

Oikawa tapped into his energy reserves as he fends off another Endarkened, weakened lightly when he had a meeting with his father, no other than the Prince of Darkness, Lucifer. He sidestepped to avoid the incoming attack of his enemy, only for him to manoeuvre and switched to offensive at the last minute, seeing right through the enemy. An arrow was fired out of nowhere, hitting his enemy straight in his throat, startling both Oikawa and his enemy.

“Tobio!” He turned to see his boyfriend, appearance dishevelled but he still looked suave in Oikawa’s eyes. Kageyama offered him a smile, before joining in and looking out for his parabatai’s back.

Seeing Kageyama perfectly fine aside from the horrible condition of his hunting gear gave him strength to fight and survive. He picked up a fallen sword from one of the deceased Endarkened, before one came his way and decided to fight him in melee combat. He might be well versed in sorcery or magic, but one of his expertises lies on swordplay as well. 

The battle between good and evil dragged on and on, until one familiar scream made Oikawa’s blood run cold.

“TOBIO!” He blasted the poor bastard he’s facing into smithereens, before following the direction of where the voice came from.

He halted abruptly when he saw his lover dying in his parabatai arms, a deep gash on his stomach covered by a bloodied hand. He rushed towards him uncaring about his surroundings as he cradled the pale and shivering Kageyama in his arms.

“Tobio?” He asked weakly, scanning the wound the bloodied hand was clutching to earlier. It was a wound inflicted by the Endarkened, if the traces of demon ichor was anything to go by.

“T-Tooru.” Kageyama spluttered, coughing up blood violently, alarming Oikawa.

“Ssshh, don’t speak.” He told him, trying to make his powers cooperate with him. He frantically tried to stop the fast paced spreading of the poison that entered Kageyama’s veins, despite the lack of proper ingredients.

“I-I...” Kageyama weakly reached to his pocket, refusing to listen to Oikawa to refrain from talking, “W-Will you....m-m-marry me?” He presented the simple engagement ring to his lover, who couldn’t stop the tears from falling in his eyes.

“Yes. Yes I will marry you. So please, live.” Oikawa sobbed as he slipped on the ring in his ring finger, his magic frantically removing the poison in Kageyama’s bloodstream.

He could feel that’s he’s already too late that he couldn’t save Kageyama on time, but he still tried. The both of them, fighting until the end, neither giving up. Against all odds, they tried. They tried to be together until the end.

However, it was futile.

“T-Tooru...” Kageyama breathed, struggling to get the words out, “l-live... please... I-I...”

I love you was left unsaid, but Oikawa got the message. He smiled lovingly at Kageyama whilst selfishly trying to hold on to the hope that Kageyama would make it out alive, that the both of them would and they would get married after all of this mess is over.

Kageyama’s vision has started to fade, his eyes closing slowly as his body descended into eternal sleep, laying limp in Oikawa’s arms. His soul drifted away from his mortal vessel, leaving it behind for the journey to afterlife. 

“T-Tobio...” Oikawa muttered, clutching Kageyama’s body tightly, sobbing and crying his heart out whilst his parabatai was shell shocked at the sudden snap of the bond that ties them together as soul brothers, the searing pain numbing his heart and soul. Oikawa cursed the angels above and his father for their petty wars and cruel sense of humor.

If this was the price for loving a Shadowhunter, he does not want it. He just wants his Tobio back. He’ll pay any price for bringing him back, even if he has to join his father in Hell and lead his army.

The distant dreams of domesticity and mundane life with his Tobio shattered like a fragile glass. Sharp, evocative echoes rang all throughout his entire being with the thought of spending eternity without him came to mind.

 

 

 

This was the last time they met, but Oikawa refused to acknowledge it. This is merely one of the numerous meetings that they have, even if this is the most painful one.

* * *

**_From: Iwa-chan_ **

**_RE: His Funeral_ **

**_Came to the ceremony held in honor for those that they lost. It’s not yet too late to change your mind; they haven’t started the actual ceremony, still in the previewing stage. Daichi, Suga and Hinata’s been asking for you_ **

****

**_From: Iwa-chan_ **

**_RE: His Funeral_ **

**_I think Kageyama would appreciate it if you’ll be the one to send him away. Just saying._ **

****

**_From: Iwa-chan_ **

**_RE: His Funeral_ **

**_Seriously Tooru, get your ass here and stop moping. See him for the last time, please._ **

****

**_From: Iwa-chan_ **

**_RE: His Funeral_ **

**_Fine, be insufferable then. I got some of his stuff from his family. His mother was looking for you, she was saddened when I told her you’re being stubborn and refusing to see her son for the last time. She told me she understood, because that’s what she did when she lost her husband_ **

****

**_From: Iwa-chan_ **

**_RE: His Funeral_ **

**_I’ll bring over his stuff next week. Try not to die on me, Tooru. But seriously, answer your phone_ **

****

**_30 Missed Calls from Iwa-chan_ **

**_5 Missed Calls from Mattsun_ **

**_47 Missed Calls from Shrimpy-chan_ **

**_2 Missed Calls from Sawamura-san_ **

**_157 Unread Messages_ **

**_Delete Notifications? [YES] NO_ **

**_[NOTIFICATIONS DELETED]_ **

End.


	3. EPILOGUE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> when I said this week, I meant next 2 months. Sorry for taking so long on this, I was really caught up with college entrance tests and school work that I got no time to write properly ;;w;;
> 
> WARNINGS:: Original Character, OOC Oikawa, grammar errors
> 
> HAPPY READING!

Oikawa made his way out of the Bone City after having an appointment with the Silent Brothers regarding the demonic runes they’ve found on a dead Werewolf’s throat, years after the extinction of the Endarkened. He let his mind wander as he walked past the dead trees looming ominously at him, giving a haunting vibe commonly found in the horror movies. He took a turn just as he exited the Bone City and headed straight to the nearby cemetery to visit a grave.

Before he visited the grave, he bought a bouquet of white roses and anemone because he knew that _he_ had loved them. The thought of _him_ made his heart throbbed; the pain became numb and dull over the time.

He trudged towards the grave silently, his expression unreadable and stopped in front of the marble stone for a few moments before laying the bouquet down and offering a prayer.

“Yoohoo Tobio-chan~ how are you today?” He asked cheerfully, crouching down and touching the marblestone, “Iwa-chan hit me at the back of my head after he found out I’ve been trying to cook pork curry again! He told me that eating pork curry on a daily basis is bad for your health but I’m a Warlock and I could cure myself with the use of magic!” He pouted childishly.

“I’m sure that if you’re here you’d side with him too albeit begrudgingly.” He chuckled fondly, caressing the cold marble stone. “I can’t help it, I still miss you so much. I still wish you were here.” He smiled sadly as he got up, dusting the invisible dirt away, “but I’ve accepted it. That you aren’t coming back.”

“Shrimpy-chan and the rest of the people in the Institute send their regards to you as well. Oh, you should have seen the panicked look on Freckles’ face when he came back from a hunt and saw his wife’s water broke. He was near to tears and his freckles became very visible that you could see them from afar!” Oikawa laughed at the mental image of Yamaguchi crying, panicking and basically being useless while Yachi was going to labor.

“But don’t worry; Yachi gave birth to a healthy set of triplets! They’re very cute, they inherited the eyes of their mother and the freckles of their father. Freckles and Yachi-chan named one of the triplets after you but you’re always the cutest.” Oikawa winked, smiling smugly as he imagined the blushing look on Kageyama’s face.

“Who are you talking to?” A childish voice was heard, and Oikawa turned around to find a young boy who looked like he’s around eight, looking at him suspiciously, “are you crazy?”

Oikawa stared at him as if he had seen a ghost. The boy... The boy looks exactly like Tobio, but younger. He has the same set of oceanic blue eyes and jet black hair, even Tobio's infamous frown. The boy crossed his arms as he waited impatiently for Oikawa to reply.

“What’s your name?” Oikawa asked, his voice cracked slightly but he paid no mind. There were more pressing matters at hand than worrying about his voice cracking. Was it possible that Tobio’s soul was recycled and he was reincarnated into this boy?

“Why do you wanna know?” The boy asked him, his eyes narrowed and posture alert.

“You remind me someone I know well.” Oikawa answered casually, “was wondering if you guys are related. He never told me he had a younger sibling whatsoever. He looks exactly like you.”

“That’s because I have no older brother who looks exactly like me!” The boy exclaimed, huffing proudly, as if not having an older brother who looked exactly like him was an achievement.

“I’m Chikara Tobias. How about you? What’s your name mister?” He asked Oikawa curiously, walking closer now that he deemed him not a threat.

_‘He even almost has the same name as yours, Tobio. Ah, fates are cruel it seems.’_

“Oikawa Tooru. Nice to meet you, Tobi-chan.” Oikawa smiled at him and the boy scowled at the nickname.

“It’s Tobias, not Tobi-chan! Get it right!” Chikara said indignantly, stomping his foot.

“Wow, aren’t you rude to your elders? Your parents would get mad at you, you know.”

“They’re not going know.” The boy grumbled, “anyway, who is this person you’re talking to? The one who looked like me?”

“Ah.” Oikawa pointed at the grave he had been sharing with his thoughts earlier, small smile on his face. The boy walked closer to the grave.  

“Him. His name is Kageyama Tobio. Although his body is buried somewhere else, I prefer to visit this place because it’s more convenient this way.” 

“His boy was buried somewhere else? Why?” Tobias asked curiously, squinting his eyes to read, “what’s a... Shadowhunter?”

“His family wanted him to be buried in a very special place.” Oikawa replied, crouching low to get on Tobias’ eye level, “Shadowhunters are people specialized in eradicating the monsters of our world.”

“Really?” Tobias eyes’ sparkled in excitement, and Oikawa felt a pang in his heart because they looked exactly the same as Tobio’s whenever he heard that there’d be a session with the infamous Ukai-sensei. “I wanna be a Shadowhunter too!”

Oikawa chuckled at the boy’s enthusiasm, oblivious to dark nature of being a Nephilim. He ruffled Tobias’ hair roughly, making the black haired boy pout.

“It’ll be better if you’ll choose a different job to take Tobi-chan. Being a Shadowhunter is scary.” Oikawa told him but the boy wasn’t deterred. He put his hands on his midsection and stood straighter, his chest puffed out.

“I’m not afraid! I’m a big boy now.” He said proudly, grinning innocently at Oikawa. “’Cuz I’m nine!”

“I’m sure you are.” Oikawa smiled, standing up straight and removing the dust from his pants. “but I have to go now. It was nice meeting you. Bye bye, Tobi-chan.” He waved farewell to the boy, who waved back at him.

When Oikawa was out of sight, Tobias sat in front of the grave and nodded.

“He’s gone, you can come out now.” Tobias said, and a ghostly figure materializes in front of him, posture dignified and proud.

The ghost made himself comfortable, opting to sit down to communicate with the boy better. As soon as the ghost sat down, however, Tobias inched closer and looking ready to bombard the figure with his countless of questions that he mostly get answers to.

“The mister who visited you earlier, was he the guy you kept on talking about?” Tobias asked tilting his head in a very curious manner.

“Yes. That’s him.” The figure replied, “it’s been awhile since he last visited my grave.”

“He called me Tobi-chan.” Tobias pointed out, frowning, “it’s kinda the same on how he calls you. He’s kinda annoying. My name is Tobias and not _Tobi-chan_.” He spat the nickname the warlock gave him, disgusted at the idea that someone added a feminine suffix in his name.

The ghost laughed at that, amused at the child’s assessment. Tobias beamed at him, as if making him laugh was something to be proud of.

“But I kinda like him too, he says I’m a big boy now.” Tobias told the ghost, bouncing on his seat, “will you be staying here with me today? I got my cards and cars in my box!”

“Hmn. Not for long, I have to go back to where I should be. I have to go back to my home and watch over the people there.” The ghost replied, looking apologetic when Tobias’ smile faltered and was replaced with a kicked puppy look. “May be this weekend?”

“Okay! I’m going to visit you again this weekend. I’m gonna show you my pokemon cards! I finally got my gold edition Archaeus anniversary card!” Tobias chirped, grinning childishly as he stood up and brushed of the non-existent dirt on his pants.

“Bye-bye Tobio!” Tobias waved enthusiastically at the ghost of the grave, before running towards the exit of the cemetery, already looking forward to their next meeting. Kageyama waved his hand before disappearing, smiling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the ending is not that powerful but I tried. I hope you still like this anyhow!
> 
> (also I have this hc that Oikawa wears the ring Kageyama gave him in his left ring finger bc he decided to marry him the day after the funeral)

**Author's Note:**

> (I deliberately didn't tag the major chara death to not spoil anything. Feel free to throw me into the trash can)


End file.
